Blood, Sweat, Magic and Tears
by Babyk1992
Summary: The final battle costs many lives, leaving a very broken Harry Potter alone. He takes drastic measures, wanting to bring them back, bring them all back. Will his life get worse, or will the shady time manipulator be able to do what she was asked. What happens when everything goes wrong, in the present and in the past? Rated M for language, sexual content & drug/alcohol abuse.
1. The Day it All Began

Blood, Sweat, Magic and Tears

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Prologue

Nashira sat in her dimly lit flat, her grey eyes staring out onto the dirty London streets below. The walls were covered in a nasty floral peeling wallpaper, a broken boxspring matress was covered with a blanket for her to sleep on, and it was about all she owned except for the time turner that sat around her neck, an illegal item to own, but she had it none the less, and it was quite useful. She turned and took a seat on the broken bed, pulling out a small cauldron from underneath it. It bubbled a brilliant red, making the woman smile, her thick lips puling back to show her pearly white teeth, her canines coated in silver. "Mmmh." She lifted the ladle and poured some of the red liquid into her mouth, letting the fire pour down her throat. It would be a moment or two and then she would feel as if she was floating. If only she really was. A sharp knock on the door made her jump, shoving the cauldron back underneath the straightened her ripped tank top and jeans before heading over to the door and peering through the peep hole.

Finally. She'd been kept waiting.

The woman opened the door and gestured for the dark haired man to enter the tiny flat before closing the door behind them and bolting it. The man looked around, giving the woman a rather aprehensive look.

"Before I even talk ot you, do you have the payment?" she asked, pulling a thin black wand from her pocket and folding her arms. The man shifted his hoodie and pulled out a tiny bag of red powder from his pocket. The woman's eyes lit up and she grinned, reaching to snatch the bag.

"Not until you guarantee me what I want."

"And what is it exactly that you want Mr. Potter?" asked Nashira as the man slipped off his hood. His dark messy hair flopped into sight, his emrald green eyes staring her down. He looked terrible, far different from what the prophet had been posting. His scar happily covered by the bess of dark strands across his forehead.

"I want them back. All of them."

"You want me to go back to the final battle? Save the other two of your golden trio?"

"No, I want my parents too." The woman's eyes opened wide.

"Do you have any idea what you're asking of me? that would change the course of wizarding history!"

"Exactly."

"There's not enough gold in the world that could convince me to-" the man dropped to his knees, the light from the window finally hit his pale face. His eyes had dark rings around them, his cheeks sunken in. He was far worse off than any of the wizarding world could of imagined.

"My friends are dead. My family is almost all dead, Ginny is dead and I can't live knowing that something could be done to save them."

"It's against the law."

"So is bloodstone." The woman had started pacing then stopped dead in her tracks.

"Touche, but I still can't-" The man held out a larger bag of the red powder, it must've cost him a fortune. She'd never have that much money as long as she'd live. "I... You make a convincing argument Mr. Potter, but I am unsure if I can do all that you ask of me. If I go back, and change the wrong thing, you won't even remember who you are."

"If I still have to live without my friends, then so be it. I'd rather never know." The woman sighed and looked around the nasty flat. What more did she have to live for.

"Give me that." She snatched the bag from Harry's hands and picked up her purse, she stuffed both bags of powder into it then pulled out some parchment and a quill. She jotted a few things down and scanned over the paper. "I have no idea whether this will work or not."

"I know." The woman sighed and lifted the pendant so she could look at it. She'd never gone so far back into the past before, she was kind of scared. Twisting the time turner she did the calculations in her head. Nineteen years she had to go back, at least. Fantastic. She'd finished turning the pendant and with an almost silent click she disappeared from view.

Harry sat back down on the broken box spring mattress. "How am I supposed to know if it worked?" he asked aloud, enjoying the silence of his own thoughts before taking off to head back to Grimmauld place.


	2. James is Never Gonna Believe This

Blood, Sweat, Magic, and Tears

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Chapter 1

Nashira had been quite used to the feeling of the time turner's magic but this time, it was much worse. Whether it was the bloodstone or the amount of time she had to travel through, it was terrible. This was the first time she had ever felt as if she'd be sick. the world around her spun and swirled, and she wasn't so sure whether it was the ground or her legs that were unsteady. The spinning lasted several minutes, long after she had closed her eyes. The blonde hit the ground with a 'Oof!', the wind knocked clear out of her chest as she tried to regain both her balance and keep what was left in her stomach well... in there.

"Hey! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? This is my bloody flat, what're you doing apparating in here?" snapped a voice, but the woman honestly didn't give a damn, the world was still swaying dangerously, and she couldn't find the strength or balance to stand. "Hello! James isn't gonna believe this. A woman just shows up in my livingroom."

"God your voice is annoying." the woman grumbled, crouching then pushing off a couch to stand, but it didn't last long, she took a step back and hit a trunk, falling backwards over it and crashing down onto the floor again.

"Yeah, well somebody apparating into my livingroom is a right piss off as well. What the hell is wrong with you, you're falling everywhere, have you had too much firewhiskey?" the guy asked, crouching down up put an arm under her knees, and the other around her back to gently lift her bridal style and dropping her unceremoniously onto the couch. "Do you need a bucket or something? You're not yacking on my floor. Place is nasty enough without your puke... everywhere."

"I'm not gonna yack, you bloody loon, just give me a moment and I'l be on my way. I'm very busy." Nashira held her head, being dropped on the squishy couch hadn't much helped. "You're quite a gentlemen I see."

"Yes, well you're not exactly the high queen of manners yourself, what if I'd been a muggle huh?" Not that he cared much about muggles. He didn't dislike them, but he wasn't running about trying to hug them all either.

"Well then you'd of been very surprised." The dizzy spell was slowly going away and she was able to focus on the man looking down on her, an eyebrow cocked, his icy eyes not leaving her face. His long messy, black hair framed his face, and he still looked quite pissed. "Now, can you tell me where I am?"

"Oh, so you don't even know where you are? What are you taking your test or something?" He noticed the serious look on her face and sighed.

"London."

"Okay, that was a dumb question. How about the date?"

"Why on earth would you need ot know the date, it's not like you've apparated through time."

"The sooner you answer, the sooner I get out of your hair, how does that sound?" The guy shut up instantly. Hm.

"Fine. It's July seventeenth."

"Okay, how about a year." said Nashira, looking up at the handsome man who she'd completely intruded on.

"1975. Are you done with the questions?" He crossed his arms as she stood up.

"Thankfully, yes."

"Good, now let me show you to the door."

"I know where it is, thanks." Nashira grumbled, taking one last look at the man before snatching up her bag and pulling it over her shoulder and with a loud slam of the door was gone.

Sirius stared after her, shaking his head. What the hel had just happened? He walked over to the small fireplace and stepped into it, grabbing a handful of floo powder he took a deep breath. He hated traveling by floo.

"Potter Manor."

Nashira raced down the streets of London, she had a limited time to do what she had to do, and it was nearly impossible. She had to convince the headmaster of Hogwarts to let her attend school. Yes, she was eighteen, but she could create fake birth certificates in a moment's notice. The woman had lived life dodging ministry workers, hiding from muggle police, and wasting her many talents by being intoxicated half the time. As she raced passed people, thoughts filled her head, wrong thoughts that could mess up everything. What if she started a new? In this time, this place. She could make something of herself, something worth wile instead of the scum that she had become. No. That wasn't part of the deal. She had many lives to save, that poor man who had lost everything spent a great deal of money on his payment. Not that she cared, but she had made a promise and if there was one redeeming thing about her, she always, ALWAYS kept her word.

Sirius flopped onot his best friend's bed.

"You've gone mad Padfoot, have you been hitting the bottle? A woman just, shows up in your flat? What're the chances!" Laughed a young James Potter, almost falling out of his seat. His friend came up with some wild stories, but this was just the cake topper.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. That's the first thing I bloody said Prongs, first bloody thing." the long haired man sat back up and pressed his lips tight together. "An' she was beautiful mate, right beautiful. Bitch though. Probably a drunk I expect, aparating into people's sitting rooms. Can you believe it?"

"Not for a moment." came a voice from the door, making the long haired man look over.

"Moony! Wait till you -"

"I heard it all the way downstairs. Miffy says you're being unusually loud." The scarred man took a seat at James' rarely used desk. He cracked a smile. Sirius frowned, pressing his lips back into a hard line, making the other two laugh even harder. the laughter continued for several minutes until there was a tapping on the window. Sirius turned to see a tawny owl pecking at the glass. He reached over and pulled it open, grinning at the bright red envelope it was carrying.

"Looks like Ol' prongs has gotten himself into trouble!" He chuckled, leaping away as James lunged for the envelope. He had recognized the owl and so had Sirius.

"Oi! Give it back!"

"We're all gonna hear it anyways, may as well let me open it!" Sirius laughed, hopping up onto the bed and throwing the envelope to Remus who caught it. Unfortunately, Remus wasn't as keep on playing tricks on his friends as the other. He held the envelope out to James who snatched it back.

"Damn it!" the letter had burst into flames, and not a moment later a very angry, rather shrill voice filled the room.

"James Potter, you toerag! This is the fifteenth letter I've recieved this sumer and it's not even half way over. If you're going to refuse to stop this nonsense I will have to take drastic measures. You have been annoying me for a long time and enough is enough. I certainly hope I will not have to resort to stooping to your level. Kindly leave me alone. If I recieve another owl from you, I will be more cross than I ever have before. I hope you fall off your broom. I'd love to enjoy my sumer without you sticking your ugly nose in it, thank you very much."

Sirius and Remus were shaking in laughter, James stood there wide eyed a grin spreading across his face.

"She loves me, I know she does! I'll get her yet you'll see, then I'll be the one laughing! You'll have to dance with my mum at the wedding Padfoot!" Sirius snorted in laughter, rocking back and forth in his chair.

Nashira waited impatienly in her room at the Leaky Cauldron, she had sent an owl to the headmaster, and she could only hope it arrived soon. She had come up with a crazy story for the man, and she had become a perfect liar over the last ten years. She could probably convince her own mother that she was a crow that had been transfigured into a human. She snickered at the thought. Where the hell was the stupid bird. It should of reached him by now. She kicked atthe bedframe then took a seal, searching for the smal bag of red power the chosen one had given her. Chosen one. Ha! she pulled a small spoon out of her pocket and scooped some out, pouring it into the pot over the fireplace, folowed by a little bit of butterbeer. She would of used water, but when she'd turned the bathroom sink on, it was a rather strange color and she didn't want to chance it. Heating up the now red liquid in the pot she smirked, knowing the feelings to come. Carefully she lifted the pot and brought it over to her tankard, pouring the red liquid into it before rinsing out the pot in the washroom. Nasty water, but at least it got the residue out, right?

The woman walked to the bedside table and drak doth her glass of liquid Bloodstone, a small grin pulling at her lips as she licked it away and flopped onto the matress, avoiding the spring that so dangerously stuck out about an inch from where she put her head down. that would f been unfortunate.

The stress of the day faded away, as did the world around her. She was floating, literally about two inches off the bed, her long hair around her as if she'd been swimming in a pool. She giggled and bent her arms, reaching up to push off the headboard to she drifted across the room to the nearest wall, where she kicked off of that. Hehe. This was the best part. She stayed like that for about fifteen minutes, being careful not to knock anthing over to cause any unnecesairy attention. She was already doing something crazy illegal, she didn't need to be arrested for the Bloodstone too. A loud knock on the door made Nashira squeak, crashing to the floor not a moment later. She stood, even though it was hard, kicking her bag under the bed and pulling open the door.

Standing on the other side was a tall wizard with a pointed hat, his long beard falling bassed the chord around the middle of his long silver robes.

"Headmaster." she whispered, suddenly fearful that she'd been busted. She couldn't hep it, sweat beaded across her skin. Oh no. Don't get jittery, not now.

"Miss Bay. I've recieved your letter, might I have a word with you?" the blonde stared up at the tall man before moving out of the way to let him pass, grateful that she'd thought to clean up. The tall man headed into the rooma dn took a seat on a beat up old arm chair. Nashira stood by the door, unsure of what to say. "I must insist you sit down, you've been through a great deal in the last few days. If I might suggest you see a healer, are you feeling ill?" Nashira bit her lip for only a second before shaking her head and taking a seat.

"No sir, I am fine it's just... so much has happened. I'm afraid. What if the death eaters find me?" she asked, her big gray eyes looking over to him. It was his turn to be silent. "I have all of my papers, I promise I will be a good student. I have no where else to go." Nashira felt her eyes swell with tears, a useful trick she had learned when she was seven. The older man reached out a large hand and patted her shoulder.

"Hogwarts will always be open to those who need it." He pulled a neatly folded envelope from his pocket and slid it onto the table beside him. Nashira sniffled, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand, smudging eyeliner across her face. The headmaster sighed and stood. "I am sorry for my short visit, we will speak more by the end of the summer, but I am afraid I have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to find. It seems that many are afraid of the job. They say it's jinxed, but I don't believe it for a moment." He gave the girl a smile, and gave her hand one last shake before taking his leave.

Once the door was shut, Nashira grinned and floped back ontot he bed, waiting for the dizzy flying feeling to go away, or at least be tolerable so she could head out into diagon alley to get her school things. Thank Merlin she had a pocket full of galleons before she left.

A/n: Things will get better when they get ot the school and she gets to meet people and all that fun stuff :3 Read, Review and all that fun stuff.


End file.
